deadmanwonderlandfandomcom-20200213-history
The Lullaby
The Lullaby was a song created by Sorae Igarashi for Shiro. It is transmitted by the Mother Goose System to keep the Wretched Egg's powers under control. The song is about a woodpecker, a hint to Sorae's son Ganta Igarashi, nicknamed Woodpecker. Sorae always cried when playing the song, as she says that this is "Shiro's Song", and by the time Sorae writes this song, she has begun to feel remorse for all the pain she put Shiro through. Lyrics English One mischievous little woodpecker Another day, pecking your holes Ruining the woods, tree wrecker The angry old forest god turned your poor beak into a poison knife Poor little woodpecker Your nesting holes are all tainted, your food with toxins rife Touch your friends, and they all will die falling at your feet Oh, sad little woodpecker Poisonous tears, shining brightly, as they stream down your cheeks Japanese 悪さばかりのウッドペッカー 今日も穴あけ 森ボロだらけ 怒ったウッドゴッド くちばしを毒に変えた 困ったウッドペッカー 巣穴が毒に ご飯も毒に 友達に触れれば死ぬばかり 悲しんだウッドペッカー 毒の涙がキラキラ光る Warusa bakari no uddopekka Kyou mo ana ake Moriboro darake okotta uddo godo Kuchibashi wo doku ni kaeta Komatta uddopekka Su ana ga doku ni gohan mo doku ni Tomodachi ni furereba shinubakari Kanashinda uddopekka Doku no namida ga kira kira hikaru Funimation's Version of the Lullaby Naughty Birdie's song is made by pecking holes in trees willows, cedars, sycamores and proud oaks reduced to cheese woodland gods, all in a huff have forever cursed your naughty beak what it pecks, it poisons now; your food, your nest even your young your friends now all fear you But your tears ring clearly through the wood even as they taint the dew such a sad, sad, little birdy Maybe one day this song will lift the curse and set you free. Ganta Significance #One mischievous little woodpecker another day, pecking your holes ruining the woods Ganta and his mother ruining Shiro's world #Tree wrecker the angry old forest god turned your poor beak into a poison knife Shiro's alter ego Red Man turning him into a deadly force or Deadman #Poor little wood pecker, your nesting holes are all tainted your food with toxins All those who he considered friends are dead or hate him back in his old life #Touch your friends,and they will all die falling at your feet He has''' lost''' all his previous friends and causes pain by being around his new ones #Oh, sad little woodpecker, poisonous tears, shining brightly, as they stream down your cheeks All he could do before was cry and he couldn't save his friends because he was weak Shiro Significance #One mischievous little woodpecker another day, pecking your holes ruining the woods Her using her abilities to destroy Ganta's life and by showing her abilities to Hagire #Tree wrecker the angry old forest god turned your poor beak into a poison knife Hagire kept trying to use her abilities for his purposes #Poor little wood pecker, your nesting holes are all tainted your food with toxins Because of Hagire, Shiro had to create a separate personality tainting her mind #'Touch your friends', and they will all die falling at your feet She destroyed Ganta's life #Oh, sad little woodpecker, poisonous tears, shining brightly, as they stream down your cheeks She cried out for Ganta and Aceman but they didn't come, so she turned into the''' Wretched Egg''' References Category:Terms and features Category:Music